Brave New World
by Get CaS
Summary: After the war Naruto had the best life one could possibly think. He lives alone with his two kids, Became Rokudaime Hokage, and is a Sage. This changes when one day Naruto decides that he is going to travel back in time to save those who he believes shouldn't have died. NaruKushi NaruMiko HimaMina Powerful Naruto. Time Travel.


I don't own Naruto.

Chapter: 1

Story: Brave New World

Author: Casu

Naruto sighed as he examined his surroundings. In front of him were his son and daughter both looking at the ground in would mark the second time they had been sent to the office of the Head Instructor at the academy.

Naruto had changed a lot since the start of the war 15 years ago. Due to his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, sacrificing himself for him and merging with him he was now an Uchiha as well as an Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze.

In order to beat Kaguya the Bijuu and him had to think of a last ditch effort and like Sasuke they merged with Naruto making him part human and part bijuu. Even after doing this he still barely came out of the fight with his life. He missed the bijuu and sealed their power in tattoos running down his arm. The seals were the names of the bijuu and when he released for example the seal that says Shukaku he becomes more bloodthirsty and becomes just as powerful as Shukaku. He could even do the full body transformation.

He now stood at the height of 6' his hair had become black with red streaks that fell down to his mid back. His face became a bit more narrow and paler with two side bangs falling down to his chin like his father had.

His outfit consisted of a pair of black ANBU pants and his father's cloak. He didn't wear a shirt but instead he wore crimson bandage around his abdominal region and his forearms. Instead of wearing shinobi sandals he chose to wear light yellow bandage to cover his feet and shins.

He had a family but unfortunately he had lost his wife during her birth to his youngest, Himawari. This had a huge impact on Naruto. For a while he went into depression only to be forced out by Shikamaru who was his advisor during his time as the Rokudaime Hokage. Shikamaru told him that even though losing a loved one is terrible that he should still be all that he could for his children. Then proceeded to talk about how troublesome blondes were.

He had been chosen as Rokudaime when Kakashi declined the offer claiming that he wanted to settle down and start a family in Kumogakure. He is married to Mabui and has a son around his kids age. He gave him the name Sakumo in honor of his father. Kakashi had offered for Naruto to be the one that marries them which he jumped at the opportunity.

Naruto was staring down at Himawari and Boruto who had been kicked out of class for pulling a prank on the teacher which involved of paint and feathers. It left quite the mess only to be beat by the messes that he made when he was younger.

He narrowed his eyes before looking up at the academy instructor who just so happened to be Iruka. After the war he was made Academy instructor due to the previous one losing his life against the Zetsu army.

A small smile graced his lips before he knelt down and kissed both of their foreheads. Jumping up he sends a smile at Iruka who already knew what was going to happen.

"Im proud of the both of you. You managed to improve my old paint trick by adding fathers making it harder for them to get it off." Naruto says making kids whip there head at him smiling while Iruka just sweatdropped thanking Kami he wasn't their teacher anymore.

"Well Iruka-Sensei i'll be taking the both of them home." Naruto says picking them up and hefting them onto his shoulders. As he walked out of the room he made a sealless clone who just waited for the original to leave before looking back at Iruka.

"Ill help you clean the mess." The clone says getting a nod from Iruka. The two walked slowly through the academy, reminiscing of the past. Many major events occurred within the confines of the building. Graduation, Chunin Exams, almost his entire life happened within a few acres. Once they arrived at the classroom Naruto began slowly scrubbing the paint and picking up the leftover feathers.

During this time Naruto and Iruka talked about many different subjects. Anywhere from how the kids were growing up fast to how Iruka thinks him and Anko are going to start a family soon. After a while he stops and stares at his hand for a moment before turning towards Iruka.

The man continued for a moment before realizing Naruto had stopped. Looking at the sage with a questioning look Naruto sighs before breaking the news to Iruka on what he had planned.

"Im going to go back into the past. I've developed a Jutsu that will put me back when my father was still in the Academy." Naruto says making Iruka's eyes go wide. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Naruto sighed and put his hand on his hip.

"Just say what you have to say Iruka-Sensei. My mind is made up and i'm going through with this no matter what anyone tries to say otherwise." Naruto says confidently looking straight into Iruka's eyes.

"I wont try to convince you to do anything because i know whatever you do you have a good reason to go through with it, but id like to ask you what made you want to try something so extreme?" Iruka questions the sage while returning the stare the blonde was giving him. All doubt he had swiftly left as he saw the fire of determination burning in his eyes.

"I have the power to change everything before it happened, The kyuubi attack, Obito Uchiha going insane, the deaths of those precious to us. I can change everything and I plan on doing it." Naruto says his eyes burning with determination. Iruka stares at him for a second before hugging him.

"I trust you Uzumaki Naruto! Do what you need to do!" Iruka yells wiping a tear away from his eye and holding his free hand out in a fist.

Surprised by the gesture Naruto smiles and holds his fist out to bump Iruka's. They stare at each other for a moment before the clone disappears in a puff of smoke.

The original Narutos eyes go wide while he receives the memories of the clone he had left at the academy. A small tear falls from Narutos eye making his children worry for a moment before they pry into why their father was crying "What's wrong Tou-chan?"

Naruto lets out a little laugh before revealing "We are going somewhere, somewhere far away." the pair of young teens beam a bright smile before jumping out of his arms in excitement. He smiles as they are essentially bouncing off the walls of the room.

After telling Himawari and Boruto to gather up anything they think it important and put it in a sealing scroll. He told them that they will never be coming back to the house again so they had best grab everything they wanted to keep.

After relaying this information to the two he walks into the study which was in its own secluded part of the house before pulling a small copy of the very first Icha Icha book off the shelf. He heard a small shift in the wall next to his desk. walking to the wall he gives it a gently push that opens up to display an armory of weapons.

Looking down at the book he chuckles as he remember the trouble he had gotten for making "Icha Icha: A Shinobis Life" the secret switch to be able to enter his armory. It was the last book that he had to remind him of Jiraiya. It was also the second book that he had written.

The first item he grabs is a necklace that had three small tomoes on it, this was the necklace Uchiha Itachi had intrusted him before his death. He feels that in a sense he had failed Itachi for letting Sasuke die the way he did. That day he had sworn to protect Sasuke and yet he let him die right before his eyes. He swore to Itachi that he will somehow redeem himself and save the Uchiha in the future.

The next was a sword that was a purple chokato, this was the Kusanagi blade given to him by Sasuke Uchiha before his blade had been originally owned by Kusagakure before it was stolen by Orochimaru. Kusagakure was the first village to put out a bounty for Orochimaru in hopes that they would be able to get their sacred blade back. The blade was later taken by Uchiha Sasuke who had killed the snake after deeming him useless to his plans of getting revenge on Itachi.

Naruto had developed a sword style that was deemed SS-ranked by Kumogakure. He decided to go with a simple yet powerful name to it. The sword style that was able to slaughter armies that stood in his path. The Red Death. He originally got the name from his moms old Bingo book nickname.

The next was a pair of old red war armor that was used during the warring era, the armor belonged to Madara Uchiha given to him during his last moments before finally dying with Kaguya. The armor also came with a Kama and Gunbai. He had further acquired the Uchiha war robes that were used in order to wear his specific style of armor.

Looking towards the last two items he lets out a sad first was a small picture of his parents smiling. His dad on the right while mother on the left. His mom had her hand on her stomach which showed a noticeable bump.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Ill be with you soon enough even if you don't know it yourselfs." He says with a small tear leaking from his eye. He smiles before sealing the picture away in a seal that was right over his heart.

The last item was a small black hair clip. It was the last of belongings he was able to find of his parents. He smiled before clipping it onto his left bang in order to keep it in place.

Sealing the rest of his possessions into his arm he walks back to the living room to find that Himawari and Boruto were already waiting for him patiently on the couch.

"Im sorry for keeping you two waiting. I had many things that i needed to collect before we could go. Now i want the both of you to stand in the middle of the room and wait just a few more moments so i can use the Jutsu." Naruto says with an eye smile getting a nod from them.

He takes a deep breath before starting a long chain of hand seals. Stopping on a ram seal he shouts "Yin-Yang release:Hiraishin" and with that they are gone with a flash.

**A/N: Okay guys So im hoping to be able to fit writing back into my schedule again. Right now i'm more focused on school and sports than writing. My goal it to get a chapter out every week. Other than that thanks for reading and tell me if you like or naw.**

**So i decided what the pairings are going to be already. I couldn't choose between Naruto/Mikoto or Naruto/Kushina so i said screw it im choosing both. so it will also be Minato/Himawari cause ya know incest everywhere! also before you do say that think that Himawari and Boruto are only really like ¼ or ⅕ Minato and Kushina's grandkids. the blood got diluted when naruto merged with Sasuke and the Bijuu.**

**This is also going to be my first non crossover story so please be a little gentle and give it a fav, follow and a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~Casu**


End file.
